Until Death Do Us Part
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Sasuke Left Naruto because he was scared of what they could be, Though it sends Naruto over the edge and he snaps, wanting to kill himself. Can Sasuke get over himself and save him? SasuNaru, OneShot For now, may be more. SONG FIC


**Title: Until Death Do Us Part**

**SONG FANFIC! **

**Author: SinfulDesire (me)**

**Rating: Nothing bad, sorry peeps. Least not yet wink**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or any other characters from it would I be sitting here talking to you? I think not, there not mine. tear**

**Beta: Moon, Reiko, And or Gigi. Not all of them read this, just some parts they tried to make better, Thanks to them anyway.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxBoy) and Also, If you don't like this story I'm sorry, But I really Don't want to hear about it. Feel free to post a review with something helpful to make it better, but if your just going to say it sucks or something, I don't care. Thank you.**

Summary: Naruto was hated for so many years, but when Sasuke finally leaves him, it sends him over the edge and he wants to die... will Sasuke have what it takes to return and save his blond lover before he ends up covered in blood? Will Naruto let him come back after the pain?... "You said til death do us part" Sasuke yelled, looking at Naruto, his eyes filled with Sadness trying to get the idiot away from where he was standing. "Yeah... but you ended us...and I chose death..." came his cold but tear filled reply, before he jumped.

_Italics are the song_

He was the hated child. The child people never wanted around or to even look at. Meaning his life was hard with no one to love, no one at all. Naruto Uzumaki was his name, the boy with the nine tailed beast that lay inside him. The villagers around him hated from fear and sadness, not knowing what they slowly did to this boy over the years. The constant hurt and pain that they caused him to feel, even when alone in his room. The one day that hurt the most was the day Sasuke Uchiha left him as well, his only friend and lover, was the day Naruto decided it was time to seek the other world with his own hands...

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

'Why, why'd you do it Sasuke... you promised you would never leave me...WHY?' Naruto cried to himself, curling further into a ball on his bed as silent tears made there way from his eyes to the sheets below. The bed, the first place they made love at a time that seemed not to long ago though in reality they had been together for at least 2 years. It had been the happiest moment in Naruto's whole meaningless life, but now it just brought more pain.

"I can't take it, Sasuke. Why?" he continued to cry out loud, the sobs getting louder and louder as he hit the bed under him hard, clawing at it as he felt anger come out as well. "I've had enough, If your going to leave me...Then I don't want to live anymore." he whispered, starring at the wall with tear-filled blue eyes. His eyes, always a happy and bright blue, but today they were different. They where a dark blue, cloudy and filled with pain and sorrow, something he planned to rid himself of for good.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)_

! WITH SASUKE!

Uchiha Sasuke, was a tall, slim black haired man that usually stayed to himself and had no intention of caring for others. This was not true though, there was one. His blond idiot Naruto. He now sat alone in his room, on his bed with his head buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled in a cold tone, the images of leaving Naruto still in his mind from this morning. Naruto's face blank, Slowly filling with pain as he tried to stop him from leaving by tugging his arm, which was pushed off. He left Naruto falling to his knees with a cry, sobbing as he fell the rest of the way to the floor before the door closed behind Sasuke. He sighed, pulling his hand away before looking at the tall mirror in front of him on the other side on the room.

'Why'd I do it.' he thought to himself, closing his eyes once again, not barring to look at himself for long as he stood up and slowly stalked closer to the mirror until he was in front of it. He watched himself, looking over his features in a careful manner. His looks were the ones Naruto always said he loved, which of course brought more pain as he starred emotionlessly.

_I just want to tell you so you know_

Sasuke let regretfully growl out as he smashed the mirror with his fist, completely breaking it as blood trailed from his hand and down what was left of the glass. He starred into the broken mirror, showing and feeling nothing like he was numb, leaning his head against the shattered mirror or what was left of it mixing with blood and glass. "I'm...Sorry..." he mumbled with no distinct Tone to it, knowing no one was there to listen anymore.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

- - - - -

After laying on his bed a few more minutes letting himself calm down, Naruto stood up. He looked around his apartment, feeling hollow and empty as he walked into the living room. He made up his mind on what he was doing now and there was no turning back. So he slipped on his sandals and pulled on his bright orange jacket that he was known for wearing, grabbing his key and walking to the door. He opened, pausing and looking back and remembering everything that he would never see again and sighed softly, closing the door and locking it. He headed from there to a cliff training spot that Team 7 used a lot when training though that was a while ago, him now being 17 and Sasuke being 18.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

'Sasuke...', the memories came back to him at the mention of it, shaking his head to rid the thoughts. Himself having no more tears to cry for him, for what they used to be, not even for himself. He walked through the streets of Konoha, villagers taking time to look at him, somewhat glaring and scowling. He continued on his way though, noticing someone he knew walking his way.

'Sakura.', he thought, pulling on his best fake simile as the pink headed girl ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I just heard.", she said quickly, pulling back to look at the blond boy. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can't believe it...", she trailed off. She long ago gave up on Sasuke and moved on knowing Naruto and him were in love, but when she heard they broke up she was shocked. She ran all over town all day looking for Naruto knowing if something like this happened, he wouldn't be okay. Though he looked fine smiling at her brightly, he was secretly hurting inside.

"No Sakura-chan. I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Believe it!" he laughed lightly, looking at the girl that starred at him in disbelief. "Really, Sasuke and I cut it off equally. It wasn't meant to be." he added, knowing he was lying with every word.  
"Okay, if you say so. But if you need to talk.", she said, taking a step back and letting go of her former team mate, who nodded and walked past her.

"Bye Sakura-chan!", he yelled smiling as he walked on, his face losing his happiness as soon as he was out of the girls sight. He looked to the sky and frowned, sighing slightly before looking back in the direction he was heading.

Once to the edge of the village he past a bridge and a stream, blue water flowing freely. He starred down into the crystal clean blue water, looking right at himself as he took his house key from his pocket. He held it in his hand, starring down at it for a minute before dropping it in the crystal clue waters that held him captive for a moment before. He turned then, leaving it there at the bottom of the stream as he walked into the forest near by, his mind intent and focused on doing what he needed too do.

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

An hour had passed, one single hour and still nothing had moved in the quite, dark, gloomy rooms of the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke stood still, his reflection Hadn't changed, body, posture...nothing.  
"Naruto.." he murmured quietly as he pulled away, letting his bloody hand fall to his side as he stood straight up, forgotten. He walked back to the bed without another sound, looking down at the night stand at the side of the bed that had a small box on it containing a silver band ring inside.

'The rings... I... wonder if you kept it...' he thought, remembering the time of Naruto deciding they needed them for there one year anniversary. He let a small simile slip past his unbreakable mask at the memory, realizing it and closing his eyes tightly as he clenched his fist. 'I shouldn't seem happy after what I did to him...' he thought once again, letting his body relax before looking straight ahead. "Well...Then I'm just going to have to get him back...even though I left.." he stated out loud, his face graced with a determined gaze as he walked toward the door. Finding Naruto was his top priority for now, telling him the truth would come after...

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only oneI let go, there's just no one who gets me like you doYou are my only my only one_

! WITH NARUTO!

The happiness, the joy of all the bird, animals, and even the sun. Such a thought sickened Naruto beyond belief as he walked quietly thought the fake forest. Fake because it was so happy and bright. Nothing, and he had learned this today, was what it seemed, just a lie. Something that would break in the end just like everything else, to leave you alone and unwanted.

'Just a lie, everything was a lie. You were and I was, just a big lie.' Naruto mentally repeated to himself as he came to a clearing.'It seems not that long ago we trained here... Kakashi-sensai, Sakura-chan... me... you.." he looked around, mapping out the area with his eyes, only to bring more tears in which he pushed back as he clenched his fists.

"I will not cry anymore." he spoke in a whisper, a hit of anger in it. The team 7 training ground was a wide area right on the edge of a cliff that could kill anyone if they didn't know how to catch themself in a fall like shonubi. It was clear except for the trees that bordered the other side so they were pretty much trapped in to this spot unless the fight was taken to the forest, which never happened much. There was also one other tree that sat next to the cliff, it's branches hanging over for it was a old tree with marks all over it made by Kunai. There were still rocks and rubble that lay from there rivalry fights, skewed around randomly. Naruto smirked slightly at the thought of there constant fighting and bickering, only to hurt him more as he looked to the ground, biting his bottom lip with his hands still clenched at his sides. He stayed still for a moment, before relaxing his body and looking up at the old tree in front of him, his face blank and his eyes a pale, dark blue.

"It's time to end this, this lie" he murmured quietly, talking a few more steps until he was at the very edge of the cliff, looking down with no expression at all, as if he was really just a doll someone was moving. Though finally he closed his eyes, taking a deep, unsteady breath to prepare himself, the last breath that he would ever take, which never happened as he gasped and turned around slowly and the words that were spoken.

And there he was, standing in front of him. The man that caused him to love, care and then go though pain and suffering. Naruto's eyes started to well with tears and although Sasuke seemed to be talking to him for his lips were moving, he couldn't hear a word. He stood frozen at the black haired man in front of him,

"Naruto, please let me help--" he was suddenly cut off by an outburst from Naruto.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP... YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" he screamed at him, looking at the ground as a single tear fell from his eyes. "You took my heart and broke it Sasuke...You've done enough" he repeated in a choked whispered.

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only oneAnd I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

Sasuke stood still, his face blank but his eyes showing the hurt that Naruto felt, the hurt he caused by himself and him alone. He took a step closer. "I hurt you Naruto, for something stupid. I never meant to cause you so much pain..." he trailed off, trying to find the words he wanted to say now, before it was to late to tell him.

"Yeah well you did Sasuke, more then you would even know. So I'm ending the pain the only way I know how.." Naruto said, slightly above a whisper as he glanced at the cliff he was standing on and turned to look back down into the depth below. "Sasuke, I loved you everyday, at least know that. Goodbye." he added, a few more tear falling from his eyes and run down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"You said until Death do us part." Sasuke yelled in a sudden outburst, looking at Naruto as his eyes filled with Sadness trying to get the idiot away from where he was standing.

Naruto glanced back at him and spoke. "Yeah, but you ended us and I chose death." came his cold but tear filled reply, before he stepped forward to the ground that wasn't there, his eyes closed tight as he gasped, falling to the whatever was waiting him below. All of which never came and before he knew what happened he opened his eyes, hanging from the side of the cliff. He slowly looked up to see his arm outstretched and Sasuke holding onto his wrist as he was leaned over the side on his stomach, gripping the side with his other hand to hold them both.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked, starring at the man, confused to why he would even try to save him obviously better off without him.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one_

Sasuke looked down at him, holding his wrist tightly. "Because dobe, I love you." he said, meaning behind every word. This of course made Naruto's breath leave him. In the two years they had been together Sasuke had never said those three words, not once though he would tell him everyday. Naruto just stared at him, tears coming back but for a different reason, for he felt loved and knew Sasuke meant it. So with his strength, Sasuke pulled Naruto by the wrist up and over to the safe ground next to him as he sat up.

"Do you mean it?" asked Naruto softly, already knowing the answer as Sasuke nodded slowly "Everyday I loved you Naruto, everyday.." he said, a small smile gracing his lips. This sent Naruto over the edge of staying calm and he lunged at Sasuke as he buried his face in his chest, crying the tears he held back.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." he said in a whisper between the tears, holding tightly to Sasuke around the waist. Pulling them as close as possible, never wanting to leave him or for him to leave again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him tightly as well, one hand stroking his head.

_My only one_

"No, I'm sorry Naruto. I love you so much I should have never left just because I was scared of us." he said softly as he admited his feeling, leaning his head to Naruto's. "But I'm not now."

After a few minutes though he calmed his crying down, and slowly looked up to Sasuke with a soft smile in which Sasuke returned. "So are we together?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "Forever." came his reply as he kissed Naruto softly on the lips, making it gently and caring.

"I love you dobe."

"I love you too teme."

_My only one  
My only one_

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own, looking down at their fingers that were interlocked, noticing the two matching silver rings that glistened in the sun light. A omen of their never-ending love.

_You are my only, my only one_


End file.
